Meant to Be
by Rockrgrl4
Summary: Shino starts to realize his feelings for Hinata, but what happens when she's already hurting over another man? How will Shino heal her broken heart and make it his own? Totally cute. Rated M for some foul language and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Shino sat, once again, staring at her through the trees. She was crying again.

She cried a lot, and normally she came here to do it. The field where they normally trained was empty, all except for her and Shino, whom she didn't know was there, watching.

Always watching.

Shino felt oddly protective of her…more so than just a teammate should. During every mission he was fighting for two-both for himself and for her. Every mission, he put himself in more and more danger to protect her-

Why though?

It had gotten to the point where he'd watch her, just to make sure she was okay. She was always crying. He'd always known it was because of her family treating her the way they did, but he had a gut feeling that that just wasn't the case this time. He ordered a couple of his kikai to stay near her and try to listen in on what she was incoherently muttering, with tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto-kun…why? You turned me….down….why? It's ok though. My family…thinks…worthless…I have…no one…all alone…"

At hearing this, Shino stepped away from his hiding place and was at her side in seconds, pulling her tightly into his arms. She gasped in surprise, her eyes still choked with tears, as she felt herself being pulled up. Turning, she saw Shino holding her and she relaxed. Just a little bit, but she did-he'd always had that effect on her, for some reason. Still sobbing, she managed, "Shino…what are you…doing here?"

Shino, not knowing how to answer, just kept holding her and she snuggled her head into his chest. They sat a few minutes like that, with him holding her and her snuggled into his arms, and finally he whispered, "I don't know…" Drawing away from him, she looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Shino replied, pulling her back into him. He looked down at her, his princess crying, and…

'WOAH! Did I just call her my princess?'

Still shocked at himself, he managed to look down at her face. Tearstained and pale, she was gasping for breath to stop herself from crying in front of him. Seeing her hurt like this tore his heart in two.

'Whoever did this to her, I swear I'll…'

He stopped this train of thought and paused to wonder, 'Why am I this way around her? Why? I've never…'

"Shino-kun?" Hinata interrupted his thoughts. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be crying…you shouldn't have to see…" She moved to get up-she was so embarrassed! Why did she have to cry all the time?

Shino felt her try to get up, and he let her go, feeling an emptiness as she got up, just like he always did. 'I need her,' He thought to himself. 'I need her to make me feel whole…'

WHAT?

Shock flooded through his system. Is that what all this is about?

'Do I really…' He found himself thinking, watching her walk away. 'Do I really love her?'


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, weeks Shino spent comforting Hinata. Sometimes he would catch her crying, and he would hold her, but most of the time she just stared off into space, looking empty. Shino's concern for her well-being was one thing, but anger at another person for telling the truth? Shino felt guilty at himself for blaming Naruto. He was upset and was taking it out on him, by being colder (than usual), his voice dripping with venom everytime he spoke to him. But treating him fairly after the way he'd hurt Hinata…it was easier said than done. Everytime he saw her, she looked dead; both to the world and to herself. She hardly ever talked to anyone, even in training. She just kept to herself most of the time, with that cold, dead look in her eyes. Shino was beside himself with worry. He knew she was going through being rejected, but the way she looked and acted…it was more like she was depressed. He shuddered and his heart dropped, aching with every breath. He wanted-no, he NEEDED to help her, but he knew he could do absolutely nothing but comfort her and try to help her through it. There were times he just wanted to cradle his head in frustration, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't give up on his Hinata.

Yes, HIS Hinata. He'd finally admitted it to himself…he loved her. Oh! How he loved her! Her face, her eyes, her personality, her big, kind heart, but most of all her smile…it seemed to light up the whole world when she smiled. She hadn't been smiling much lately though….

Sadness and frustration once again overcame Shino. It was amazing how he hardly ever showed his emotions before, but lately, as soon as he looked at her, everything came pouring out. It was unusual for him-and an Aburame at that-to have such difficulty with the one thing he'd been a pro at for years. She'd broken through his barriers, completely destroying his façade. She was the only one who'd ever come close…the ONLY one. Soon, the worry overpowered him, and he took off in the direction of her house, finding himself moving faster with every step.

'I'll just go see how she is…' he told himself.

Yeah, right.

* * *

Hinata was in her bedroom, writing in her journal; her only confidant at this point. Before, she was never considered as talkative, exactly, but at least she used to talk to Kiba and Shino….

'Shino…'

Her thoughts drifted to her Aburame friend. He'd been especially anxious about her behavior lately, always checking on her and making sure she was alright.

But she wondered.

Why was he acting like that? Everyone else wasn't exactly avoiding her, per say; they just gave her a sympathetic, sad look and continued on. She wasn't really that upset about being rejected anymore, it was just her family not wanting her and Naruto not wanting her at the same time…It made her feel worthless…Like she didn't matter to anyone or anything. She wasn't too worried about what other people thought, but Shino was acting really strange, even for himself.

'I wonder if he…'

But someone knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts. She sighed and hastily threw her journal by her pillow. Rubbing her eyes, she got up, shuffling her feet down the stairs. The pounding became more pronounced as she walked, and by the time she reached the door, whoever it was was about to beat it down, they were hitting it so hard.

When Hinata opened the door, she had to move herself very quickly to wrench herself out of the way of a charging Shino. He had backed up, and was running at the door just as she wrenched it open. He'd become worried when she didn't answer, so he'd made a split-second decision-he was going to beat her door down and see if she was alright. "Oh, CRAP!" He yelled, flailing across the threshold as he crashed into her sofa, flipping it over.

Shino just laid there in shock. Had he really just barged into her house and acted like a complete fool in front of her? He looked up at her and saw her mouth hanging open in shock, her eyes taking in the scene before her. So Shino said the only thing he could possibly say at this moment.

"Ouch…"

Hinata watched him as he landed on her sofa, taking it with him due to the force of his attack on her house. His face, bright red, was staring into hers, waiting on her reaction, but she couldn't supply him one. Well, that is, until she heard him.

"Ouch…"

Her expression changed from shock to pure amusement. Her mouth twitched into a crooked smile, and then she busted out laughing.

Shino saw her expression change, from complete shock to amusement. Her lips twitched into a grin, destroying all the evidence of the former mood between them. She was holding her stomach from laughing so hard and she fell to her knees, still cackling madly.

Shino watched her laughing in amazement. Not only was she laughing, but she was laughing HYSTERICALLY. He'd never seen her act like this-ever. Rolling on the floor, clutching her side, and gasping for breath, she captured his heart even further, and he started laughing, too.

"Sh-Shino" Hinata barely managed through gasps "Wh-what are you…doing here?" She looked at him once again, sprawled on the floor, and the sight sent another wave of giggles over her.

Shino finally started to sit up, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry Hinata," he said, smiling, as he lifted the sofa back up. "I was just checking on you."

"More like trying to attack me!" She said, trying to stifle another wave of giggles. "And you almost got me, too. What is it, 50 points for glomping Hinata?"

Grinning, Shino replied, "Only if she's still alive!" and he pounced her, tickling her. She shrieked and squirmed underneath him, both of them laughing. When Hinata finally managed, "OK! OK! I GIVE! 50 points!" Shino stopped, rolling off of her.

'I've never acted like that before, not even at home,' He looked at her, wondering.

'Oh, the things you do to me woman…'

"Shino," Hinata started, still trying to breathe, "Why have you been checking on me?" The curiosity had gotten the better of her; she HAD to ask.

Shino froze. 'Think fast!' he thought to himself, 'and DON'T blow it!'

"Hinata," He'd returned to his normal stotic self. "You've been really upset lately and I've been checking on you to make sure you were okay. For a while, you had us all worried…are you okay?" He peered at her through his sunglasses, the corners of his mouth twitched up into an expression that could only be concern. Hinata stared, looking into his sunglasses.

'I wonder…' She found herself thinking, as she reached toward them. Her delicate hands grasped the edges, and she lightly tugged them off.

Shino stood there, his mind frozen and his heart racing, staring into her eyes. He barely even noticed her reaching up and removing the last shield between them.

"Shino," She said, as she stared into his beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes.  
"I'm much better now, and I'm sorry to have worried you. I think I owe you an explanation about everything…

That day you found me, the first day I was crying, was right after I was rejected by Naruto…and that was the only day I cried for him.

Ever since then, it's been mainly just everything all at once. My family and Naruto both not wanting me just drove me over the edge. It's just been piling up and piling up-YEARS of the pain, and I finally just broke down and let it all go. Trust me, it was LONG overdue…and I feel much better now."

She smiled up at him reassuringly. "Really, I feel a lot better."

Shino's eyes still held a trace of concern-of suspicion, but they immediately brightened nonetheless. He pulled her tightly in his arms. "I'm so glad! Hinata, you had me so worried…"

She pulled back and looked at him in wonder. Why is he saying things like that? Why is he so worried about me all the time? Her eyes narrowed-she wanted answers.

Shino felt her pull out of the hug and she fixed her gaze upon him, her eyes narrowing. Seeing her change in behavior, he thought to himself, 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Besides storming into her house and destroying her furniture? Nooo….not at all…' He inwardly groaned. Oh, this was SO not what he had in mind…

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but before she even got one word out Kiba and Akamaru came bounding in the door at full speed, and Shino pulled Hinata out of the way of a flying couch once again. Kiba had pulled open the door, but a still-running Akamaru couldn't stop running in time and face planted himself into the sofa. Hinata barely had time to think, 'My poor couch, it's getting abused today…' before Shino did the impossible-

He got angry.

"KIBA! What the HELL?"

Kiba stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock from his friend's angry outburst, but he recovered quickly, remembering why he was there. "Sorry guys, but we have to go. Now. Lady fifth has requested us for a mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3 is up! Enjoy!

-K.

* * *

"What, now?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, now. We're to be at the gates in five minutes-it's urgent, apparently." Kiba said, the words gushing out.

Shino's stoic side had returned. Retrieving his sunglasses from Hinata, he once again became the cool, calm team leader they had always known. "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes-go get packed, the both of you. I'd hurry, too. Don't dawdle." With that, he was out the door.

"See ya Hinata." Kiba barely had time to say before he'd started running again. Hinata immediately came to and started running at full speed around her house, throwing her things together violently into a suitcase. She was done in three minutes-a new record, she couldn't help thinking-and she grinned. This was going to be interesting. A mission-the three of them together again!

'It's been forever since we went on a mission together…since we all moved on to higher ranks and different responsibilities,' Hinata thought sadly, 'It's just been too long.'

She tried to remember the three of them as genin, but it was vague. Memories of the trio with Kurenai-sensei were all she had, and they were all young and naïve at the time. It wouldn't be like that this time. 'It won't be like that ever again,' Hinata inwardly mused, 'We are no longer that young and our sensei will not be by our side.'

This mission would be different. A _lot_ different.

Remembering the time, Hinata took off, running as fast as she could towards the gates of Konoha, with only her thoughts and a fully packed pack.

…Yes, this mission _would_ be a lot different.

Hinata had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Shino ran around his room, stuffing some belongings hastily in his pack. His ninja pack was already ready, filled with kunai and his other necessities; he was always kept it prepared in case something came up…

'…Something like this…'

He wondered what was so important that they only gave his team 5 minutes to prepare. Normally shinobi would get at _very_ least 15 minutes on an organized mission. Something must have happened…

'Hinata.'

This thought nearly made him stop everything. She was going with him on this mission she could get hurt! Her life was on the line here, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it because she was a kunoichi. She'd signed up for this when she became a ninja. She knew what she was in for, and so did he. He couldn't help but worry about her, though, as he headed for the main gates at a run.

'Hinata, I _will_ protect you…even if it's with my life.'

_

* * *

Kiba waited at the gates for his teammates-they had two minutes to go before they had to leave. He couldn't help but be impatient._

'Come _on_ already! I want to know what this is all about!'

His thoughts drifted to his teammates. Hinata-always shy and kind-had matured into a clever, beautiful young woman. Gone was her stutter and her insecurities-she'd grown to be very independent…

What had happened to her, though?

In the past few weeks, she'd been acting strange…depressed almost. He couldn't help but wonder, was she really that upset about Naruto not returning her affections?

'Speaking of affections…' Kiba grinned.

Shino had been awfully protective of Hinata lately, almost possessive. Whenever Kiba mentioned her, this look crossed his face (not that Kiba could actually see his face, but he had been around the normally cold man long enough to know when he changed expressions)…it was a strange thing. If Kiba hadn't known him for so long, he'd have thought that Shino was just worried about her, but lately Kiba had been noticing something different about the Aburame's behavior. The way he spoke to her, the way he'd blown up when the couch almost hit her, the way he was so protective, and how he watched her…

Kiba was no idiot. He knew this was love he was dealing with. Shino was Kiba's best friend, and had been for quite some time, but even Kiba understood that Shino didn't talk about his personal life. The Aburame was just like that, he never opened up to anyone. Silently, Kiba wondered if Hinata was the person who could change that.

_

* * *

Shino and Hinata both arrived at the gates with a minute and fifteen seconds to go exactly. The three stood; ready to go, waiting on more instructions, and another thirty seconds later the head of Anbu herself, Anko, appeared and immediately began to speak._

"Thank you for being on time. I apologize for the short notice, but it seems this is urgent. Lady fifth has received intelligence that there is to be an attack on Iwagakure by a group of mist shinobi that have rebelled against the two village's peace treaty. That is why we've given this mission such a high priority rank, both Kage's fear for their village's safety, and neither wish there to be a conflict. You were chosen because of your reconnaissance abilities to help gather intellect on them. Avoid conflict at all costs-we don't know how powerful they might be, and every bit of info we get is crucial. Do you understand?"

The three jounin nodded.

"Good. This mission has no set time limit. You might be back in a week, and you might be back within a few months. We believe the attack will take place within a year, though, so we will be expecting you back by then. Your families have been notified already of your departure. Any questions?"

Shino, cool and in control as always, asked, "Do we know their objective, or their main target during this 'attack'?"

Anko shook her head, "No, nothing is definite yet, which is why we must waste no time, especially if assassinations are involved. Anything else?"

The former cell 8 shook their heads.

"Well then…the best of luck to you-Dismissed."

* * *

Hey guys! So it's me again, back with another chapter!

You know, I'm really not liking how this is turning out. Granted, I wrote this like, over a year ago, and it has a decent plot…but I'm just not feeling it. It's difficult to type up work that is that old and be like, omg I love it! Ya know? So I'm doing my best to re-create some things without changing too much of the original story, so…I'm sorry if it sucks! ^^'

And lately I've been feeling the same about my other shinoxhina story, Forever in Your Arms…ugh! ESPECIALLY that one…I'm just losing my talent (if there was ever any there in the first place :/ ). Sorry, but I suck. Lol. I'm not sure why, but I have more chapters written *again, I don't like it, so they need work* and I plan on getting them up soon! Sorry about the wait, and if you don't like this story, I'm sorry. I don't blame you.

However, if you DO happen to like this story….

! :D

Well, that about sums it up. ^^

-Kasie.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy!

And here's chapter 4 of my ongoing fanfic Meant to Be! Don't forget, I do NOT own Naruto, and enjoy!

-K.

* * *

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Hinata mused to herself. She, Kiba and Shino had finished their mission; in fact, they had just gone their own separate ways after reporting to Tsunade-sama. For the most part, the mission was a complete success. They had found their targets and gained a sufficient amount of intelligence to incriminate them. So, after a surprisingly uneventful return home (and several hours of running through the forest), Hinata was eager to go home and get some rest. Her feet were killing her…figuratively, of course.

Hinata sighed as she watched the sun set from her perspective on the street. She knew she had to get home soon or she would probably fall asleep on the spot, but she felt more inclined to watch the sunset than to go home. So, the timid former heiress stood instead on the bridge she was currently situated on and gazed at the end of the day in mild awe. How did the colors change like that? She wondered. From orange to red to pink, purple…it was beautiful.

She was so absorbed in the setting sun that she never noticed someone stand behind her.

"It is rather captivating, is it not?" Shino questioned softly.

Hinata's eyes widened and she spun around. When her gaze fell on her tall and aloof teammate, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Shino-kun," she breathlessly laughed, "Thank goodness! I thought it was a stranger or a kidnapper or something!"

As usual, Shino's answer was silence. Hinata frowned and added, "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, Shino-kun. I was just startled, that's all."

After a few moments of tense silence Shino finally responded with a "Hn." Hinata, knowing this was probably the best she was going to get out of him, just inwardly shrugged and turned her gaze back to the now fully set sun.

She sighed a sigh of half annoyance, half defeat. Great. She missed it. Turning away from her former object of interest, she now faced her extremely tall, aloof teammate with a tired smile. "Did you need something, Shino?" She politely asked.

After a slight pause, Shino slowly shook his head, relaying his negative answer.

Hinata frowned. What was up with him tonight?

"Shino-kun, are you-" She started to ask, but she was silenced with Shino's lips crashing down on hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, but rather than pull away she stood there frozen, her mind racing.

_What is going on?_ Inner Hinata panicked. _Why is he doing this? Why are _YOU _doing this? Push him away!_

Though no matter how hard her mind screamed to back away, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Shino's lips were moving against her own in a desperate, need-filled kiss, and to be honest-she had always had feelings for him. He was always the intelligent and reliable leader of team eight, and although aloof, he was always looking out for her. He always encouraged her when she needed it most and even helped her train in private sometimes on their vacation days. He was always there, and as a result she had developed feelings for her Aburame teammate.

Shino had started to pull away, accepting defeat because she had not yet responded. The kiss had ended and Shino was attempting to regain his breath, an apology forming on his lips as he slowly backed away. Not wanting him to think the wrong thing, Hinata hurriedly snaked her arms around his neck and trapped him in her arms. "Wait," she breathed, "I didn't say you could go yet."

It was Shino's turn to be shocked now. His eyes widened in shock as Hinata's had earlier, if not more so, and she crashed her lips to his.

Shino's heart stopped.

This couldn't be happening. Hinata Hyuuga was not kissing him. It just wasn't real.

But the feel of her soft, supple lips on his was proof enough. The love-starved Aburame answered her kiss with an almost crushing intensity that swept the Hyuuga off her feet. Literally. Her knees went weak and soon gave out, unable to support her weight. This sent the heiress crashing to the ground and interrupted their intimate embrace yet again. Shino was faster, however, and picked her up under her knees and held her bridal style. He carried her over to a nearby bench and sat her down, and almost immediately pressed his lips hungrily to hers once again. Hinata moaned against his mouth, her hand inching up his neck and into his hairline, where she played with a few tiny, loose curly strands before she dove into his full mane, massaging his scalp. Shino shifted in his seat and leaned over closer to her as well, pulling her tighter against him as he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her flat against his chest.

The two soon reluctantly broke apart for some much needed air, although they still held each other rather tightly. Rather than completely separate from her, Shino pressed tender kisses onto her chin, up her jaw line and back to her ear. From there he moved down her neck and to her collarbone, still clutching her as if his life depended on it.

"Shino," Hinata gasped, as a shock ran through her when he nibbled a little bit on a sensitive spot he had just found on her neck. "What are you doing?"

He almost scoffed. It was that much of a temptation. "What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, unable to say he was kissing her. He immediately blushed at the thought.

"Ah-" Hinata dumbly and nervously stuttered, "I know that, Shino. But _why_ are you kissing me?"

At this, Shino stopped his movements. He sat up, and slowly let his arms fall from their place around her back and placed them back in his lap.

"I," Shino uneasily started, as if he didn't know where to begin.

Hinata offered, "You've also been helping me a lot the past few weeks before the mission. I was going to ask you before Kiba came to tell us to meet Tsunade-sama, but I was interrupted. Does it have something to do with that?"

Shino's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses, but of course Hinata couldn't see it. She couldn't see how much her not understanding his feelings was hurting him. The easy solution would be for him to tell her, but he just…couldn't. He had never had to say it before. His family was small, and very close-knit. They understood that they loved each other; they had to. They only had themselves, after all. And all Shino had in his life was his father. His mother had been absent ever since he was born. After she and Shino had been released from the hospital a few days after his birth, his father Shibi had come home one night to discover he and his wife's room barren of her possessions, with no note or explanation of why she had left. She didn't have to leave anything though, honestly. Her actions spoke plainly enough, which is exactly what Shino had hoped he would accomplish by kissing the object of his desires here and now. He had seen her standing there watching the sunset, which was casting faint orange and pink rays of sunlight on her, enhancing her beauty. He was entranced, captivated by her. His feet had moved as if they had a life of their own toward her, and the next thing he knew he was talking to her. It was then that he knew that he should tell her. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he knew he had to convey his feelings to her somehow. It was just right to do it tonight. It was a strange thing.

So he kissed her.

And now they were playing twenty questions, which is exactly what Shino had wanted to avoid. Even now, she was staring at him questioningly and almost impatiently waiting on an answer he couldn't give. It was maddening. How was he to explain to her in a few mere words that she was everything he had ever wanted? That she was the one thing that he looked forward to when he woke up every morning of his intensely lonely and loveless life?

Making up his mind, the Aburame heir took a deep breath and calmly answered, "Yes, it does have something to do with my constant presence around you before and during the mission, but I can't tell you anything more than that right now." He swallowed an invisible lump in his throat, as if trying to find some solid ground when he was clearly walking on eggshells. He continued with an apology. "I'm sorry." He quietly spoke, and lowered his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes. "This is going to be weird, but can I ask a favor of you?" Shino asked her seriously. Upon receiving her affirmative nod, he asked, "Can you please try to figure it out on your own? I wouldn't ask, but this-this is difficult for me. Very difficult. It would just be much, much better for the both of us if this came to you on your own." He actually had to take a deep, calming breath to prevent the tremble that was threatening to escape. He didn't know what would happen if she denied him. He didn't want to be lonely and miserable like his father, broken from losing the one romantic love in his life. Well, like the rest of his family, actually. They were the Aburame family-the hosts of the kikaichu, and that tended to repel any normal people that wouldn't understand their family jutsu. They were all alone and heartbroken.

No, he couldn't bear to lose Hinata.

Hinata considered his request in puzzlement. It was hard for him to convey, huh? That didn't make sense. Shino Aburame didn't have communication problems like that. If he wanted something or was questioned, he would immediately supply a short, sufficient answer. He was very straightforward in that sense. Why would he have trouble telling her what it was?

She had a feeling she knew what it was, but you just never knew when it came to Shino Aburame. He was an enigma, a complex mystery. If you thought you knew something about him, he would prove you wrong. If you guessed something about him, you would always be wrong, and often so far off that the answer was the complete opposite of what you would have expected. Therefore, she was not prepared to fully make that guess.

But what did she think it was? Well, with Shino, there was only one thing she knew he would have trouble trying to convey-his personal life. She remembered several instances in the past when her team would be on a mission and Kiba would frequently tease Shino and ask him questions about his life, most of them rather crude and inappropriate. Shino would usually not answer, or if he did he would chastise and scold Kiba severely. Kiba would grin and turn away and utter a "Whatever" and totally miss the subtle body language Shino would give off. When Kiba would ask him questions, he would be so concerned about Shino's verbal answer, but Hinata knew better. She knew to watch his body language, and every time Kiba asked him a question that made him uncomfortable, his body immediately tensed. Visibly. It was that bad.

So yeah, Shino didn't like discussing his personal life. Or his feelings. So it was one of the two from which Hinata had to deduce her answer, and she was certain, in time, that she would be able to figure it out.

"Yeah, Shino. I promise I'll try to figure it out myself." She accepted his request with a small, timid smile. "But the answer better be good. I'm not easy you know. I don't let just everyone steal kisses from me."

At this, Shino resisted the urge to shudder with lust. Just the way she had put that made it so…tempting…

Hinata turned her gaze away from her teammate and realized just how dark it had become while the two had…socialized. It was extremely late, and with this Hinata suddenly felt extremely tired. Her eyelids drooped, and suddenly all the remaining energy she had within her disappeared. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell backwards into an unconscious bliss.

* * *

When Hinata awoke, she was in the apartment she had received after her father had banished her from the house and revoked her heiress title, claiming she was a disgrace. Apparently though, even after all that he still cared about her enough to buy her an apartment to stay in until she could support herself. It was almost a touching act of kindness from her father. Almost.

A small groan ripped her out of her thoughts though, and she attempted to roll over and get out of bed to greet her guest. As soon as she rolled she was greeted by something hard and it startled her. Was someone in her bed? She whispered, "Byakugan" and performed the necessary seals only to recognize the intruder's chakra network almost immediately. It was Shino.

"Why is he in….my…" Hinata's eyes widened with shock. Had they…?

She thought back to their meeting at the bridge a few hours previous. He had kissed her and then she kissed him back. She asked him why; he asked her to figure it out on her own. She had agreed, and then she stood up and didn't remember anything else…?

Oh. She had passed out from exhaustion.

Hinata resisted the urge to brutally hurt herself. How stupid was she? She knew her own limits, why did she stay out longer than she should have? Shino probably carried her back here himself and put her in bed so she could sleep. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. But that didn't explain why he was in her bed…?

Ah. Another clue to the ongoing mystery, she mused. The pieces were starting to come together, but Hinata still needed to prioritize her information. She started to make a little map in her mind.

Okay. #1: Shino has been hanging around her a lot lately and worrying about her. Hinata resisted the urge to snort. Hanging around her a lot? He's practically been a growth! Not that she minded, of course, but the usage of the words "Hanging around her a lot" seemed to be quite the understatement.

#2: He kissed her. Usually that means someone has feelings for someone else…

Hinata stopped, shock flooding her system. Did that mean Shino liked her? No, surely not! They were teammates-friends! He couldn't like her back, could he? No. She was weak, shy, worthless Hinata. Her father had told her many times before. That couldn't be the reason Shino couldn't tell her. Could it?

#3: He was currently lying in her bed with her, and both were fully clothed Hinata noted. Although he wasn't touching her, he was extremely close to her, facing her, and she could barely make out his expression in the dim moonlight coming in from her window. It was peaceful and relaxed, but there was a slight frown on his face. This caused Hinata to frown as well. He wasn't happy.

Almost instantly she shifted her body closer to his, and carefully snuggled into his chest, so as not to wake him. She pressed her hands against his chiseled front and slowly breathed in his scent. He smelled clean, like soap, and his chest was hard, defined and strong. She smiled to herself. She could definitely get used to going to sleep like this.

A quiet sigh rumbled through his chest at that moment, and strong arms moved to wrap themselves around her body, pulling her closer to him. At her barely audible "Meep!" of surprise, Shino let out a deep baritone chuckle and only brought her tighter against his chest. She could feel the calm, strong beating rhythm of his heart against her own.

"Good morning, Hinata," Shino said softly, "Are you feeling any better? Before I put you to bed I made you some soup to eat when you woke up to help regain your strength. I can go warm it up if you like. It's in the fridge."

Almost astounded at his tender display of concern for her well-being, Hinata replied, "Ah, no Shino-kun not right now. But thank you for doing that for me. And offering, as well." She gave him a heart melting smile. "You always take such good care of me."

Shino's heart contracted and wrenched at the same time. It was filled with heat and warmth at her smile, proximity and appreciation of his being here, but it contorted with pain at the same time because she still didn't understand why he helped her so much. He knew it would take more than a few hours, but he couldn't help but be anxious for her to hurry up and understand. He wanted her to be his, damn it! But at the same time, he was afraid. Deeply afraid. What if she refused him?

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Hinata frowned and touched his face softly with one of her hands. "Shino?" She questioned, almost afraid to see how he would react to her touching him so intimately. However, he was upset, and she just wanted him to be peaceful again, like he was a moment ago.

Her touch and soft voice brought him out of his inner turmoil, as always. Her hand was softly stroking his cheek, and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment and memorizing the feel of it. He truly loved her with all of his heart.

Finally, he opened his eyes again and immediately met her gaze. Her eyes were always so pure, and he always felt as if she could see right through him. He knew better, though, or she would know how he felt. For her. About her. She was his life. God he wished she would know that. Whether she refused him or not, she had to know that he would always be there for her, because every particle of his being was hers.

She smiled when she finally saw the warmth in his gaze. The sky was lightening outside, and it was making it easier to see within her room every second. But the look he was giving her now told her everything. And the real kicker was he had taken off his sunglasses in order to sleep. For the second time ever, she was looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes, and they were burning with an untold passion as they looked at her. Everything made sense to her now. Not only did he like her, he loved her. And he was begging for her to understand. For whatever reason, he couldn't tell her, but it didn't matter. She understood now why. And honestly? She loved him too. She had never thought that she would ever feel this way about her extremely tall and aloof teammate, but another guess about the great Shino Aburame had once again been proven wrong. _He _had proven her wrong. She had thought nobody would ever love her, and yet here he was, staring at her with an intensity that would make any woman instantly melt. At this point, her heart totally banished all thought of that idiotic blonde Naruto, and his image had been sent packing on a one way trip out of her heart and mind. She stared at the face in front of her, memorizing the chiseled, well defined features of the one she loves. His eyelashes were thick, and his cheeks were angular. His face was drawn; he hadn't been sleeping well lately. But his eyes were Hinata's favorite thing about him, by far. His eyes were truly his one weakness. That must have been why he always wore the sunglasses. There was no other explanation for it-his eyes were beautiful.

With this sudden realization of just how much she loved Shino, she decided it was time.

"Hey, Shino? I think I know why you've been acting the way you have around me."

As if on cue, his whole body tensed up with an almost irrational terror. _Here it comes_, he thought to himself, _get ready for it_…

Hinata re-adjusted and pulled herself up on the bed so that they were now eye-level. She had always been much, much shorter than he was. She took a breath, prepared herself and her words, and finally asked, "Do you love me?"

A rush of air was released from the Aburame's chest as the breath he had been holding finally rushed out. This was it. He would get his answer within the next few moments.

And he was terrified.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to count backwards from ten to try and calm himself. It wasn't working. The iron self control he had as an Aburame was wavering, and he knew it. He couldn't even control himself at this point, and rather than think something through to say, he quickly replied "Yes" before he could stop himself with logic.

There. He'd admitted it. And it was going to cost him his Hinata.

He watched her expression anxiously, hoping for any sign or change in her features that would let him know what she was thinking. Unluckily for him, though, it seemed this would be the one time in her life where she could be successfully stoic. Her face was blank and her eyes betrayed nothing as she thought his answer through. He was terrified of what she was thinking. He could only wait for her answer, cowering in his own fear of rejection.

His self-control snapped at that moment. His body started to tremble with anxiety and fear, and he couldn't stop it. He had to get her answer, and he had to have it now! He reached both of his hands out to her face and shook her gently, trying to rip her from her thoughts. "Hinata!" He hissed forcefully, but quietly. When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Hinata!" He tried again, a little louder this time. That seemed to do it. She snapped out of her reverie, and met his desperate eyes with a huge, happy smile. She practically giggled with joy, as she finally uttered the words, "I love you too, Shino!" and she pressed her lips to his, literally sealing her acceptance with a kiss.

Time froze for Shino Aburame. There was no way he heard her correctly. She did not just say what he had thought she said.

He slowly pulled back from her kiss, and saw her hurt expression, but he needed to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Hinata," he slowly started, "I want you to repeat what you just said. Because I thought I heard you say something that I would only ever hear from you in a dream."

Hinata almost pouted with impatience at his silliness. "I said," she harrumphed, "That I love you too, silly! Gosh, get your ears cleaned ou-"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence, however, because at that very moment Shino's lips crashed down on her own in a fierce and passionate kiss.

He couldn't believe it. She was his. She loved him too. She was his! SHE LOVED HIM TOO!

He swore that he would protect her with everything he had. She would only get the best in her life, as well. He would make sure she was happy, healthy, and never wanting for _anything_. There was absolutely no way he would ever be able to convey to her how much this-she meant to him. He knew this for certain now. There was absolutely no way.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't try.

_**Lemon Alert!**_

He rolled on top of her and slid his arms around her back, lifting her up against him while never breaking their heavy kiss. She softly moaned into his mouth at the feel of being pressed so close to him, and he resisted the urge to sob his happiness. Instead, he crushed her to him even tighter, and broke his lips away from hers. He only kept his lips off of her long enough for him to gaze at her flushed face, her glazed over eyes and crimson, swollen lips from his kisses before he groaned and attacked her neck with soft, sensual kisses that quickly turned into nibbles and bites. She gasped and panted as he nibbled on her neck, and played with sensitive spots that she didn't even know that she had. Her breathing became shallow as he slowly drifted his hand towards her breast. Noting her change in breathing, Shino reluctantly tore himself from her neck and propped himself up on his forearms so he was hovering over her. He tried to look serious, but it was difficult to maintain a serious expression when he saw the expression on her face. She was getting aroused and he was already harder than he had ever been in his life, but that didn't matter now. It just made it difficult to concentrate.

"Hinata," Shino breathed, trying to keep his expression neutral, "if you want to stop tell me immediately. No matter what. You have to promise me. If you don't like something, we won't do it. I'll wait. I don't want you only agreeing to something because you know that's what I want." At her answering look of 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me-Shino' he just smiled and nuzzled his nose in her neck. "I know how you are." He told her, and his smile widened a tiny bit more at Hinata's "Hmph" of annoyance.

Regaining control of himself, he once again shifted his weight onto his forearms and hovered over her. Slowly, he started to kiss her again, and as she got more comfortable with the kiss, he slowly snaked his hands toward her breasts. He cupped one with one hand and shifted his weight on his legs, so that he was now situated over her center. His lower half was practically on top of hers but he refused to let himself lose control. This was about Hinata, not himself. Besides, he couldn't risk losing her. If he did such a thing when she didn't wish for it to happen or approve of it, it would dishonor her or disgust her, and she might leave him for it. No, he would control himself. And tonight was about her pleasure, her happiness only. He would have it no other way. So he reined back in his iron Aburame control and massaged her breasts slowly and gently with his hands. Hinata arched her back and mewed her pleasure and Shino bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. Honestly, did she not know how beautiful she was?

Soon she was softly asking him for more, more, more and Shino was happy to oblige. Anything for his hime.

He retracted his hands off of her breasts and instead grabbed the bottom of her T-shirt and started to pull it over her head. When he got it off and it was now beginning a pile on the floor, he got his first glance of her lacy white bra.

His mouth went dry, and he wanted her. BADLY. But he still was stubborn enough to take it slow. He traced the edge of her breast and even teased her nipple a few times through the fabric before he reached behind her back and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. With a cry of frustration when he couldn't get it off Hinata reached behind her and quickly undid it for him. He resisted the urge to wrench the damn thing off and throw it somewhere, but he didn't want to frighten her. So he slowly unpeeled the bra from her breasts and kissed down her shoulders where the strap line fell. Once it was off completely he tossed the offending material somewhere, and when his gaze came back he met her eyes before he got his first gaze at her breasts.

They were round, voluptuous and very large. Candy pink nipples were deliciously beckoning him to them, practically begging to be suckled, perched atop incredibly perky mounds. He was now OFFICIALLY harder than he had ever been in his life, and he couldn't stop the quiet, need-filled groan that escaped his throat.

With that, he immediately began his feast. He viciously sucked her right nipple, while his hand massaged the left, and Hinata's loud pleasure-filled cries instantly began. Shino himself was on cloud nine, but he wouldn't forget himself. This was about her, not him. He quickly figured out everything that pleased her most and he didn't hesitate to oblige. Soon enough she was putty in his hands, and close. Very, very close.

He slowly began to move down and he kissed and rubbed her sides and stomach, pausing a second to smile at her belly button, where he planted a light kiss. That action elicited a giggle from his lover, which caused him to smile even bigger, despite his lust filled haze. God, how he loved her.

Soon he was hovering over her lower half, and he hooked his thumbs through two of the loopholes on her jeans. He instantly shifted his gaze to her eyes, asking her permission. Receiving an affirmative nod, he took extra care to go cautiously slow with the removal of her pants and underwear, in case she changed her mind, but she didn't. Soon, she was bare before him, and the lust he could barely contain before almost, _almost_ broke free. Damn, it was a good thing he was stubborn when it came to Hinata.

She was _beautiful. _She had the curves of a goddess and her skin was as white as ivory. Her hair fell in long tresses over her shoulders, and barely managed to cover her breasts with their now coral pink nipples from being teased so much by her lover. Her neck had red spots all over it from where he had nibbled on her skin and her face was flushed, lips swollen and her eyes held a heat that was threatening to burn him up while at the same time they held a love that took his breath away.

_My God_, Shino thought to himself, _how could she ever doubt herself when she's this perfect?_

_And this MINE_, he added as an afterthought as he took in the hickies on her neck again. He inwardly grinned.

Wasting no more time, Shino made his way down to her center, making sure she still didn't protest or give any sign of wavering. She never gave the slightest flinch, and by the time he was there, he was so absorbed in her scent and her sheer arousal that he wasn't sure he could have stopped if he tried. The pain in his groin that he had been trying so hard to ignore was suddenly beyond unbearable and he had to push it to the back of his mind. He was so hard, and his body was practically _begging_ him for release. But he wouldn't though. She. Came. First.

He slowly began to lick her outer lips, and a heavy moan came from the female. Deciding she tasted beyond delicious, Shino took his thumbs and pulled apart her nether lips and was rewarded with the sultry and incredibly heavy smell of Hinata's arousal. His member throbbed again, and grew even larger (if possible). He was about at his limit.

He began to lick Hinata's center, earning many loud cries from the girl. She began to moan and pant, and cry as she begged him for release, but he kept teasing her by avoiding her clit. Finally, he gave it a flick and she came, hard. She lay there, gasping for breath and trying to recover while he licked her clean and slowly inserted a finger, then two, then three and made scissoring motions, trying to stretch her. Finally he thought she was ready. He got off the bed and rid himself of his clothes in record time, and turned around and crawled back on top of Hinata, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

"Hinata-koi," he managed to gasp out as his weeping member pressed against her entrance, "Do you want to stop?"

Hinata shook her head and brought her head up to his, giving him a passionate kiss. "No, don't stop," she practically begged, "I want you."

Shino couldn't stop the warmth that invaded his eyes at that, but he was still worried. "It will hurt, Hina-hime. Are you sure?"

Hinata giggled and nodded. "I'm very sure, Shino. I love you." Her eyes were filled with warmth, and that was the last objection Shino had. Those three words did him in, and he had a feeling they always would.

He held on to her tightly, and kissed her passionately as he aligned himself at her entrance. With one last glance into her eyes, he kissed up her jaw line and made his way to her ear. "I'm sorry" he whispered, and he finally, _finally_ claimed his Hina-hime.

He had to suck in a breath and really concentrate in order to not lose himself at that moment. The tightness was exquisite. Her walls were clamping down on him, hot, wet and slick, practically begging him to fuck her senseless. And he would have too, if there weren't tears running down his Hime's face.

"I'm so sorry, Hina," Shino practically begged for her forgiveness, "I thought if I did it fast I would spare you the most pain," his eyes were tormented; he hated to see her cry, "I never meant to hurt you, Hina, I _swear_ it! I would _never_ hurt you, _never-_"

Soon enough though, she touched his face and stopped his apologizing. The look she gave him told him all he needed to know; it wasn't his fault. She experimentally pushed her hips into his and the two both erupted in moans. Shino's lust finally broke through his self control and he grabbed her hips and slammed into her hard, making her head fall back and she cried out loudly in pleasure. He kept thrusting into her, fucking her with a ferocity that can only be described as need. He pounded into her over and over, and she came twice before he finally found his long awaited release and shot his seed into his most precious person.

Shino collapsed on the bed by Hinata's side immediately after his release, but clutched her tightly to him, afraid to let her go. He was still inside of her.

The two just lay there afterwards, catching their breath, and holding on to one another tightly. Hinata regained her breathing first, and ran her hand lovingly through his hair, soaking in the moment. When Shino recovered, he pulled her close and kissed her, softly, savoring the feel of her lips on his. Too soon, they had to breathe, and Shino watched Hinata close her eyes and smile like the happiest girl in the world. His heart swelled, and he knew that this was perfect. But there was one other thing he had to know.

He smiled softly at his happy and satisfied Hime, and ran his hand over her cheek, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. She made a happy "mmm" sound, and that made his heart even lighter. She closed her eyes as if to go to sleep, though, and Shino whispered, "Hime?"

Hinata opened her eyes tiredly, and gave him a small smile as if to say, "Yes, dear?"

Shino closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and asked her the most important question of his life. "Will you marry me?"

His answer was another passionate kiss, as she rolled on top of him and straddled his waist.


End file.
